1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method of controlling charging of the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power tools, such as drills, may operate using a motor powered via a power cord plugged into a commercial power source, e.g., mains or house wiring. However, recently, portable electric power tools suitable for long term use using batteries instead of a power cord have been commercialized.